Child from Hell
by HaretaSora
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki never was who she seemed to be, underneath everything she was actually a powerful demoness summoned by Uzu when they faced destruction in the war. As time went on Kushina stuck around out of curiosity, fell in love, and gave birth to a baby boy only to die protecting him. Naruto is left behind in Konoha but he won't be left alone for long. Naruto x Harem


**Summary:** Kushina Uzumaki never was who she seemed to be, underneath everything she was actually a powerful demoness summoned by Uzu when they faced destruction in the war. As time went on Kushina stuck around out of curiosity, fell in love, and gave birth to a baby boy only to die protecting him. Naruto is left behind in Konoha but he won't be left alone for long

**Pairing:** Naruto x Harem (List at the end)

**Child from Hell**

**Chapter 1**

Lying in a forest clearing, a baby cradled in her arms as she felt her consciousness fading from her.

This was not the way she thought she'd be returning home, in fact she didn't expect to return home until her husband died naturally. But after he died to protect their child from a sudden attacker and she pushed herself to her limits to fight a massive Bijuu, things just never seemed to turn out the way she expected them to be.

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was what many had called a goddess due to her beauty, her once vibrant red hair now dull and her amethyst eyes growing glassy as she felt her life fading. She though hated being called a goddess as she was anything but one due to, in reality, she was the legitimate Queen of Hell.

She could still remember how her worshippers had contacted her one day when they were fearing destruction at the hands of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa during the Second Shinobi War. She agreed to be summoned by them and quickly she had saved their village using the unlimited use of her magic that she had during the grace period after summoning that kept her from burning through her body.

Her life after that was interesting to her as she decided to stay around and experience human life. While she did look down on humans as they were below her she refused to accept sacrifices, only accepting the souls that naturally came to her. She rather preferred to kill and go after sinners and monsters who called themselves human.

Falling in love though was something she never expected to happen, especially with a man descended from priests from a nation called 'Land of Demons'. It was ironic for the queen of hell to fall for a priest but things happen and you tend not to question it and in the end it allowed her to give birth to an absolutely beautiful baby boy.

Her child was so beautiful to her, red skin just like her true form and blonde hair like his father's with tiny red horns and the cutest red forked tail. This made her proud and also worried her with how he might be targeted, hurt, and gone after cause of it.

'I have to ready and prepare my baby and give him something to protect himself' she thought before only one thing came to her mind and to give it she'd have to hurt her baby to do so. But it was either do this or leave him unprotected.

"I am so sorry my dear baby for the pain I am about to cause you but I do this to protect you I promise" she said as she braced herself and held back tears, giving her baby a gentle kiss on the forehead as she quickly cut off her baby's right forearm, incinerating the bit she cut off instantly before quickly replacing it with a large stone hand she quickly summoned. She quickly hugged him close to her, so proud that he wasn't crying as that would have utterly crushed her.

"Use this key of Armageddon to keep this world, and more importantly, yourself safe from now til forevermore. Know that I love you and my blood will be yours to use to protect you. Live life as best as you can and know that your father and I will always love you and look after you my Naruto~" she cried out, kissing her baby a few more times as she held him close to her before she fell back into the arms of her dead husband's body that had been hugging her this entire time.

**-Konoha, Little Over Three Years Later-**

Hiruzen frowned as today was a particularly stressful day, not only was the Head Ninja of Kumo visiting for talks of a treaty but more stressfully the Head Priestess of the Land of Demons was coming.

He had done his best for three years to keep the Head Priestess, essentially a position equivalent to a Kage, out of Konoha as he knew why she was trying to come and visit. The death of a Kage that hailed from their lands like Minato was had gotten them wanting to visit for some time but with what Minato had left behind he really didn't want them to visit.

The only reason he had agreed was due to the fact that the presence of the Head Priestess might keep the Head Ninja of Kumo in line easier.

Today was already rather unproductive with the Head Ninja of Kumo, things reaching a stalemate so having the Head Priestess meet with him next made him feel like things were only going to make his headache grow.

A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts as he cleared his throat. "Yes come in" he said, the doors opening to reveal the Head Priestess before she walked in.

"Lady Miroku, a pleasure to finally meet you" Hiruzen said as the woman smiled and nodded.

The woman just screamed elegance given her white and gold kimono paired with her pale skin, long brown hair, and light colored eyes that, if he didn't know better, would make him think of the Byakugan.

"Thank you, I'm glad we were finally able to talk and meet like this. I heard I came at a rather inopportune time though as I hear you haven't been having luck with Kumo" she said with a soft laugh, making Hiruzen chuckle a bit as from what he heard about the Land of Demons and the abilities over there her knowing something like that didn't surprise him.

"Well I would have wished for it to go better but sometimes things don't work out. I do hope tomorrow goes better" he said before he waved it off. "I am though sorry it has taken so long for us to meet as with Minato's unfortunate death it was hectic with me having to come out from retirement so I haven't been able to until now" Hiruzen said, slightly lying as he knew the real reason why she had been desperately wanting to come and visit.

"Oh Hiruzen, we both know the reason you have been avoiding me visiting so please don't play ignorant" Miroku said, her eyes gaining a serious look in her eyes as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "I wish to see Naruto, Minato's child. Days before his death and the birth of his son he sent a letter to us instructing that should anything happen to him then we were to come here and look after him" she told him before Hiruzen frowned ever so slightly as he picked up his pipe.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that, Naruto is a very special case and despite you being from the homeland of Minato I cannot allow it" Hiruzen said, lighting his pipe as he stared down the Head Priestess only for her to smile and reach inside her sleeve before setting down a scroll on his desk.

"I believe you can when both my and your Daimyo have given me permission to see Naruto given I am his god mother. They aren't too happy that you have keep us at bay like this and neither is Uzushiogakure" she said, smiling softly as she saw the hidden frustration in Hiruzen's eyes as he read through the order.

"Not only did you go behind my back to my nation's Daimyo but you got Uzu involved as well?" Hiruzen asked, standing up from behind his desk angered that someone would do this.

"When you constantly refused to let me in it was the only way I could ensure to see my god son without you refusing me like you just did" she said, not wavering as she had seen scarier sights than an angry Hokage.

Though before Hiruzen could respond an ANBU quickly appeared beside him. "Lord Hokage, forgive me for interrupting but it is an emergency" the ANBU said, his tone audibly hurried.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked as the ANBU cleared his throat.

"It is about the…special being. He escaped and is heading towards the Hyuga compound" he said, making Hiruzen even more confused.

'Why would he be heading there? Whenever he escapes he never goes towards people other than going after the occasional robber' Hiruzen thought as Miroku smiled as she stood up.

"Oh so Naruto escaped? Perfect, I can meet him sooner than expected" she said making Hiruzen narrow his eyes.

"No, you are to stay here, Naruto is my village's problem so we shall deal with him while I deal with you and this disrespect later" Hiruzen said, making Miroku narrow her eyes at him as she frowned, an oppressive aura coming from her as she stared him down.

"A problem? Is that any way for a Hokage to refer to a child in his care? Especially a child of a former Hokage" Miroku said, her tone being calm but hiding an anger behind it. "I have a written decree of permission from two Daimyo to see my god child so if you think you can stop me then I do wonder how your Daimyo would take your insubordination" she threatened as she didn't give him time to respond, walking out of his office as to make it clear she was going to meet Naruto whether he liked it or not.

'Now which way to this Hyuga compound? Though I guess I can sense and follow him given what he is' Miroku thought as she made her way out of the Hokage's building and begun finding her god child.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto Uzumaki knew he wasn't like other humans, he knew what he was and was okay with it. Being a demon wasn't something he hated, if anything it made him feel one of a kind as no other person looked anything like him.

His blonde hair spikey and defying all gravity, his horns ground to stumps as his blue slit-pupil eyes looked ahead of him while his red forked tail flickered behind him and out from under the black cloak he wore which, along with a pair of black pants and orange t-shirt, was all of his outfit.

Of course he learned early on that people didn't like things different than them, but again even when they looked at him afraid and ran off screaming each time he escaped he still didn't care as his mama always told him he was her special boy.

'Mama, which way is it again?' Naruto asked as he hopped from tree to tree at a rather quick pace once his mama had told him it was important.

"_Just continue towards that dark feeling in your gut. That feeling is that man's sins. Whoever that man is it is clear he is doing something terrible. Can't you feel someone's fear, whatever that man is doing another person is the victim of it and they are terrified_" his mama Kushina said in his head, her presence being there since as long as he could remember which wasn't too long due to him only being three years old – despite his mother saying he was the size of most six year old humans.

'Yeah…I don't like those feelings Mama' he thought with a frown, using his large right hand to help swing and propel himself from a tree branch. For the last year or so he had been able to feel what his mama described as 'negative emotions' and he really didn't like them. It was after the suggestion of his mama that he routinely 'escaped' and went to stop them when they involved others.

It often ended with him punching robbers, those who tried to corner others in alleys, or those who did things to girls that made his mama really angry. It was fun to save other people, even if some of the people he saved screamed and ran off, as in the end he was helping as his escapes always made the ANBU come to him to deal with those he had punched.

"_Be careful he is about to cross paths with you, get ready and remember he has someone with him_" Kushina warned him as Naruto nodded and leapt up from a tree branch, using his right hand to really send him flying up as he burst up from the top of a tree with his right hand pulled back just as a man in black was passing over.

Naruto wasted no time as he threw his punch, the man going to block only for the sound of breaking bones to be heard and the man get sent flying backwards from the force of his punch. As he fell back down towards the trees Naruto shot his tail forward to grab the sack the man had dropped, making sure to shield it from the trees as he fell through them.

He barely had any time to react as near seconds after he landed Naruto had to use his right hand to block a few kunai that had been thrown at him, them bouncing off the stone that made up his hand and forearm. "Mister you don't want to do this as I might break more than just one of your arms" Naruto said as his tail kept the bag behind him as he stood up and clenched his fists, holding one of the kunai that had been tossed at him in his left hand as he was ready to fight.

"What the hell are you, you monster! I didn't know Konoha was conducting human experimentations or are you something left behind by Orochimaru?" the man asked his left hand hanging limply at his side as he clutched a tanto in his right hand.

"Calling me a monster is odd considering you're the one with someone in this bag" Naruto said with a growl as he dashed forward, grabbing the sword as the man swung it at him with his right hand as he slashed the man's wrist with the kunai. With the sword dropped he tossed it away, grabbed the collar of his shirt with his left hand before he launched another punch at the man's chest, a loud crack audible before the man fell slack to the ground and against a nearby tree.

"_Good job baby, no one really fights too well when they are surprised by their opponent's appearance like how they are with you. And good job restraining your strength as he's still alive. You should make sure the person in the bag is okay now_" his mom praised him in his head, making him smile happily, before reminding him of the person in the bag.

As he gently set the bag down and opened it he was surprised to see it was a young girl no older than three if going by human standards. She had short black hair and was wearing a pair of pajamas as a blindfold was over her eyes, duct tape over her mouth, and her hands and legs bound.

"_Poor dear, take those off of her, she's beyond terrified right now. Be sure to tell her what you are doing so you don't scare her more_" Kushina told him, making him nod as he picked up a kunai.

"Okay miss? I'm going to cut your ropes now, try not to move" he told her softly, getting a nod from her as he cut the rope binding her arms and legs, tossing away the kunai as he gently peeled the duct tape off her.

"You aren't hurt right? I tried to shield you as we fell so hopefully you aren't hurt" Naruto said, putting back up the hood of his cloak as she removed her blindfold to reveal a pair of white eyes that were synonymous with the Hyuga.

As she looked around he tried to keep his head down so his appearance didn't scare her before she saw his tail flicker behind him along with his massive right hand.

"A-Are you the one that save me?" she stuttered out, crawling a bit towards him as he nodded. "T-Thank you, w-what is your name?" she asked as he held out his normal left hand towards her.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" he asked as she gently shook his hand, noticing his red skin before he somewhat pulled his arm away from her.

"I-I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" she said as she stared at his hooded face. "U-Um…c-can I see your face?" she asked, wanting to see the person who saved her as she reached her hand up to his hood.

"Are you sure? I am kind of scary looking" he said, wiggling his red left hand and rubbing his massive right arm to kind of potentially give her a hint that if his hand looked this odd he would as well.

"I-I won't be scared, y-you saved my life" Hinata said as she pulled down his hood, revealing himself to her. He was fully expecting her to scream or faint only for her to smile at him. "See I'm not scared, thank you for saving me Naruto" she added as she walked forward to hug him only for him to gently hug her back with one arm.

Their hug though was quickly interrupted as ANBU and Hyuga members appeared all around them, Hinata quickly pulled away as he was hit in the chest by a palm thrust.

"Away from the Young Lady you monster!" the man yelled as Naruto rubbed his chest with a frown.

"Hey I saved her you jerk! If anyone you should be hitting its him!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the guy who was slumped up against a tree with his right hand. "Though then again I kind of hit him enough already" Naruto mumbled as an ANBU in a dog mask walked over to him.

"Is he the one who kidnapped Hinata?" the ANBU asked as Naruto nodded and picked up the sack that Hinata use to be in.

"Yeah I got her out of this sack he was carrying around. I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him but I think I broke some bones of his…who is he anyway?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the guy and lifted up his head to see a different headband from the ones he had seen around the village.

"You see that symbol? It means he's from Kumo, you just stopped an international incident" the ANBU said as he ruffled his hair making Naruto smile.

"_You also saved a young lady from a fate too dark to even imagine. You did so good sweetie_" Kushina said, a smile in her tone as Naruto's smile grew at her praise.

"Yes Naruto, you really did do well" another woman's voice spoke out as Naruto turned to see a brown haired woman that he didn't recognize smiling at him as she walked towards him.

"_Sweetie that lady is a friend of your Papas, her name is Miroku and she is your god mother. God parents are something parents set up to look after you if anything happens to them and she is one that we chose. Call her auntie, it'll be cute_" his mama told him, making Naruto smile as he walked over to her.

"Thanks Auntie Miroku~" Naruto said, smiling up at her as she smiled back and reached down to pet his head.

"Well, I'm surprised you know my name. Where did you hear it?" she asked, wondering if he overheard it from Hiruzen when he shouldn't have or something like that.

"My mama told me just now" Naruto whispered to her, making her nod and gain a look of understanding. He didn't tell many people about mama as she told him to be careful about it, so far the dog ANBU was the only other person who knew about her due to mama telling him it was okay to let him know.

"I should have figured as your mother was a powerful lady, it doesn't surprise me that she somehow tagged along in you. I am glad she is with you as that means you weren't really alone all these years despite my efforts to come to you sooner" she said, reaching down to hold his hand as he smiled and put his left hand in hers.

"Lady Miroku, I request you leave. I told you not to come here" a familiar voice spoke out as Naruto turned to see the Third Hokage walking over with a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail beside him.

"And I made it clear I have permission from your Daimyo too meet my god child" she stated bluntly, keeping his hand in hers as the Third Hokage stared her down.

"Lord Third, I'm sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we deal with the more important matters of the Head Ninja of Kumo attempting to kidnap Lady Hinata?" the blonde haired man asked as the Third Hokage nodded.

"ANBU, secure the man and make sure he has no cyanide or suicide seals on him and escort Inoichi to the Interrogation department to look over him by Ibiki. I want to know if he did this on his own or if he had orders from higher up before any serious interrogation is done to him" Hiruzen said as he looked over to Miroku again.

"Did you seriously save my daughter boy?" a male voice asked, getting Naruto to turn back where Hinata had been taken off to only to see two men who looked exactly alike with Hinata clinging to the leg of one of them.

"I-I told you already father, Naruto did save me" Hinata said only getting a finger raised by him gently to tell her to be quiet for a moment.

"Yeah I sensed that guy sneaking this way and fought him. People tend to react oddly when they see me so I used that to beat him real quick. I untied her a bit before you guys got here" Naruto said before the man bowed to him, surprising him as people never did this to him.

"The Hyuga clan, and I Hiashi Hyuga, are forever in your debt young boy. You do not know how much your actions mean to us" Hiashi said holding out his right hand to him, making Naruto look up to Miroku who nodded back with a smile as Naruto reached out to shake his hand with his large right hand.

He though was very careful not to hurt him with his right hand's strength.

"Hiashi, it is best you return home with Hinata and your clansmen as after this tiring event. Ensure Hinata is safe as we get to the bottom of it" Hiruzen said as Hiashi nodded, letting go of Naruto's hand as he took his daughter's hand in his and started to leave. As they left Hinata looked back and waved to him, smiling a bit as he waved back to her.

"You two, come with me" Hiruzen said as Miroku smiled and nodded, still holding his left hand as he followed her.

'Is everything going to be okay Mama? The Third Hokage doesn't seem happy' Naruto asked in his head as he walked alongside Miroku, lifting his hood back up as while it might be night he didn't want to cause a fuss with people noticing him.

"_Miroku isn't the kind to be pushed around, if Hiruzen is annoyed at her then it means she has him in a hard place. I wouldn't worry sweetie just stay by your auntie's side, she'll keep you safe_" Kushina said, easing her baby's worries as she was glad he listened to her advice to stay at arm's length with the Third Hokage considering how he handled Naruto after her and Minato's death.

He had promised Minato ahead of time that if anything had happened to them he would look after and care for Naruto but the man did no such thing. He just made an ANBU look after him until Naruto was able to look after himself, which due to Naruto's quick growth, was when he turned two.

After that Naruto was given an apartment in an empty district and left on his own only with ANBU guards barring him from leaving the majority of the time, only allowing certain times where he could go on 'walks'. Though Naruto was able to sneak out from time to time due to his craftiness which took form of a tunnel he had dug underneath the apartment as with his right hand it was easy for him to do.

All of that made Kushina very disappointed and beyond angry with Hiruzen so Miroku being here made her very pleased as this meant her baby would be getting out of that dingy apartment.

As they entered the Hokage's office Miroku sat down, still smiling as Naruto sat down in the chair beside her, him looking around as he had never been in here before.

"Naruto, please wait outside as Miroku and I need to talk privately" Hiruzen said, making Naruto frown as he went to get up before Miroku stopped him.

"No, stay dear as this does concern you" Miroku said, smiling and petting his head before she turned back to Hiruzen. "And it won't be a long talk as my plans are already approved by the Daimyo and if Hiruzen would have continued reading without trying to deny me then he would have seen them" she said, pointing to the scroll on his desk that she had given before.

"First thing is the approval of my custody of Naruto, second is my acquisition of the Uzumaki compound and everything within it, and final thing is the approval to have myself, Naruto, my daughter, and some of my men from the Land of Demons to move in" she said, watching Hiruzen as he read through the official approvals. "I suggest you let this happen smoothly Hiruzen, you know better than anyone to go against a Daimyo and his orders" she added, staring calmly at him as Hiruzen looked up to match her gaze.

Naruto watched, a bit confused as he looked back and forth between the Third Hokage and Aunt Miroku before the Third Hokage sighed, rolled up the scroll, and an ANBU appeared beside him.

"Inu, escort Lady Miroku and Naruto to his house to collect his things, take a few of your squad with you to help you, and take them to the Uzumaki compound to move in" Hiruzen said, giving up as at least this way Naruto would be staying in Konoha still.

"I'm glad you see things my way Hiruzen as I do hate conflict" Miroku said, slipping the scroll back into her sleeve as she reached out for Naruto's hand, holding it as he got up as the ANBU nodded and motioned for them to lead the way.

Miroku, the moment she saw Naruto's apartment, was disappointed in Hiruzen due to the low quality of it. It had a roof with holes in it and it had the outward appearance as if it was fit to be closed due to structural problems.

She did though find the interior at least somewhat clean and interesting as the second they walked in they were met with the meows and screams of between 15 and 20 cats, all of which swarmed to Naruto and were all rather orderly in terms of competing for attention.

"Okay, yes hi everybody. I'm sorry I left during dinner time but it was important! I was saving someone!" Naruto said, smiling as he crouched down and pet them, picking up a few gently to make them calm down. "But hey we are getting a new home so be good girls and boys okay!" Naruto said, standing up as he clapped his hands and started to walk around a bit, all of them forming cluster behind him and following him.

"Oh my Naruto, I didn't know you had so many pets. That is rather cute" Miroku said, giggling a bit from how the cats seemed to follow and listen to him so well. She was also impressed at how the inside of his apartment didn't reek of cat or dirty litter boxes, it showed he took very good care of his pets for a three year old child. 'Must have gotten the mental maturity from a mix of both his parents or with help from his mother' she thought with a smile.

"Yeah cats for some reason really like me and they are all so cute so I couldn't resist adopting them. Some live outside but I'm sure these guys will let the others know that we are moving, right?" he asked his horde of cats, getting a few meows from them as he took it as them agreeing. "We should be fine to go now as I take these guys on walks occasionally when I'm given permission to leave and they all stay near me" Naruto said proudly as Miroku smiled at him and pet his head before the Inu masked ANBU returned from Naruto's bedroom.

"I've got all his things he had…less than we expected. In fact…he had more things for his cats then things for himself" Inu said, a bit of a frown heard in his tone as Miroku sighed but nodded.

"Well, I guess we can go then" Miroku said, deciding not to hold Naruto's hand so he could focus on herding his cats. "So what are all their names?" she asked, deciding to make the walk over to the Uzumaki compound interesting as Naruto's eyes sparkled at the prospect of sharing the names of his animal friends as he started to name them off, pointing to each one as he did and the cat meowing as it was 'sounding off'.

She could feel the Inu masked ANBU struggling to hold in some laughter as this continued before he grew almost thankful when they arrived and he could quickly drop off the things for them and leave.

Miroku smiled as she watched Naruto get the cats settled into their new house, them all seemingly loving the multitudes of rooms in the main compound as well as the large yard all around the building.

She chuckled softly as she noticed Naruto nodding off as he sat in the middle of the room, the cats using him as a climbing tower as they ran around. "Come on Naruto, lets get you to bed dear" she said, gently getting him up to his feet. "You must be so tired due to the hectic day you've had today. You saved an heiress, got an aunt, and a new house. And the thing is this is only the start to a new and better life for you sweetie, I'm sure your mother agrees with me" she added, getting him to nod.

"Mama says she is happy you are here and you're better than a toad guy she said was some words I'm not allowed to say" he told her, rubbing his eye with his left hand as he wobbled a bit in his sleep.

As she laid him down, pajamas being another of the many thing she'd have to buy for him, she tucked him in with a smile as some cats joined him on the bed. "I'll see you in the morning sweetie okay? We can have breakfast and get everything settled in fully, maybe even go shopping as with me here I promise you don't have to hide anymore" Miroku said as she pet his head, smiling as he smiled happily as he nuzzled against her hand. "Good night sweetie" she whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of his head as he faded off to sleep.

'Naruto, you are more interesting than I ever thought you would be. A half demon and still such a sweet young child. I promise you you'll be raised with love around you and not be secluded anymore' she thought as she pet his head a few more times before she left his room, keeping his door open due to the cats.

"Oh good Taruho, did you and the others arrive already? I was expecting you to show up early morning" Miroku said with a smile, looking over to a brown haired man in glasses who was kneeling in the living room, seemingly waiting for her

"Yes Lady Miroku as with Kasuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku we were able to make it here without nearly as much trouble as we expected. They are kept up at one of the village's gate entrances until recently and are overseeing the travel of the carriage here. I was allowed to head here ahead of them to alert you of their arrival" Taruho said, keeping his head down out of personal respect rather than anything she ever told him to do.

"Good. How was Shion during the trip?" she asked as given how her daughter was when being separated she was expecting her to be fussy.

"She was fine since you only left a day ahead of us. She will be excited come morning" Taruho explained before looking up a bit. "If I may ask, how is the young lord?" he asked, curious about Naruto as with him being half demon it made him one of a kind.

"He is fine, a very sweet and pure child. You all will like him. For now I want you to help oversee the unpacking of the carriage and to be quiet. Naruto has had a busy day and is very tired" she said before Taruho nodded and got up.

'Tomorrow will be a day, that is for sure' Miroku thought with a slight giggle as she had a gut feeling every day would be interesting around Naruto.

**-Chapter End-**

**Harem:** Naruto x Sakura, Hinata, Shion, Yugito, and Anko

Okay so there is a lot to go over so bear with me. I thought this story up after watching the new Hellboy trailer and reading up a bit on Hellboy as a character

Yes Naruto is basically Hellboy only with a demonic mother instead of father and a very different family dynamic lol.

Minato in this fic was the jinchuriki of Kurama due to his special chakra he has from being from the Land of Demons (like how Shion did). He was sent to Uzu first to get Kurama from an ailing Mito and then was sent to Konoha. It was when he went to Uzu that he first met Kushina and from there she followed him to Konoha to watch over the seal.

He still died sealing Kurama into Naruto and Kushina didn't really die more as she burnt through her vessel due to it being unable to handle her full unrestrained demonic magic that she had to use when fighting Kurama while Minato fought Obito.

She is present in his mind while she is in hell due to her blood in his veins.

I wanted Naruto to save Hinata as I felt it'd be a great set up and yeah he beat the guy quickly but anyone would be a bit off their game if they fought against a red child with filed off horns and a giant red hand.

Naruto not killing the guy allows Hizashi to live in the end and for Kumo to get cornered into a place where they are the ones who must pay Konoha off in some way for their actions. Just what they have to pay I'm not entirely sure right now.

Hiruzen is a bit iffier in this fic due to my recent kind of dislike of Hiruzen due to how I saw this one image set from an episode where a young Naruto sat on a counter in his apartment and asked Hiruzen about why he doesn't have parents and you want to know what he did? He said basically 'Stop asking here is your allowance' instead of trying to comfort an upset child. Personally I don't mind painting him in a darker light as it feels fine to me

The Gang of Four from the Land of Demons are not evil in this fic, I included them so they might be teachers/allies of Naruto later on.

Next chapter will be Naruto meeting Shion and going around town a bit as he learns to feel less a need to conceal himself with the Gang of Four alongside Miroku and Shion (and Hyuga allies) standing up for him.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


End file.
